Can't by me love, no?
by Kaddie007
Summary: The ramblings of a confused love-sick wizard, new to the whole plot of Harry potter, new story-line and time-bending poetic heaven.


A Harry Potter twist-and-shout - New story line, new characters and no Ron :)

**Chapter one**

It was a rainy Saturday evening. The wind whistled through my window; probably to condemn me for what I was about to do. Perhaps, the wind was after me too? Perhaps the wind was going to try to catch me? How stupid my mind was traveling, a such a typically violent pace; the wind cannot catch me, simply because of the fact that I cannot catch the wind. Is that not with love? I cannot hold her, as she cannot hold me. Nor can I marry her, take her hand and waltz her down the marble archway and hand-built gold corridors of that my heart is paved, for her. Alas my angel cannot marry me. We are separated by a curse, one of which my soul has been cruelly uncaused.

As I twirled my imagination around in my hand, I read through the letter that she had sent me. I loved the way she wrote my name, so precise and delicate. I imagined her diligent fingers spreading her thoughts onto parchment; my thoughts. How I loved to think about her every movement. Her sleeping, her bathing, her breathing, her walking, her studying, her reading, her thinking - all different faces, all different emotions. I had delved into her soul a far time ago. Perhaps, this was likewise to her emotions also? I couldn't tell, it's been so long that I've seen her. The last thing I want is for her to get hurt. I put a stop to our picnics in our dreams, are rendezvous at the park, those quite nights we spent supporting a muggle lifestyle; her arms around my shoulders, hands over my chest, sleeping on my heart as a pillow, and hearing her silent breaths, and elegant sighs. Instead, now she dreams of white - they can see into her head now.

Most nights I would spend like this, hovering over her letters, imagining all her different reactions to the things I would say. Maybe I'd make something stupid up like "I'm going to get a motorcycle", and then she would respond something like:

"Baby, that's a stupid idea, please don't do that, you'll get yourself hurt". And she would pull herself close to me, and kiss me on the cheek and gaze into my eyes, "I need you forever, not just for a little while."

I liked to impress her too, with simple normal human ideologies, such a thing we shared, as we both only wanted the simple, non-wizard/witch life. Sometimes I would mention the house we would share, with a dog and a giant piano, from which I would play her sweet romantic melodies, filled with vibrant, influential, virtuosic colours, and chromatic/whole tone harmonies, to aide our sick obsession for each other. Her lips, for me played a Nocturne, filled with shimmering ornamentation and full flowing timbre, all this musical brilliance transported from our love into that of the piano.

Suddenly, I was drowned out of my delusional state by my cousin appearing at my window. I need not even to look out the window, I knew it was him, Harrison James Potter. He knocked at the door, five and a half times before I got out of my chair to let him in. As I opened the door I was greeted by him a long sleeved collared shirt, and jeans. "Come in mate, seriously, it's freezing out there."

"Try being out here." He laughed.

"Dude, come in. I need to talk to you about..."

"About Her? Yeah, yeah, that's what we always talk about anyway." He said as he crusaded into my front hallway. As we walked into my clean, precise lounge room, Harry commented on my pristine kitchen, 'I swear, your kitchen gets cleaner every time I come over."

"Pretty sure the preparation of food is essentially supposed to be clean."

"Fair enough." He said with a smirk. "So..." As he launched himself on to my couch.

"I'd watch where you sit there..." I gave him that 'man-to-man' smirk.

"Pretty sure it'll be fine, hasn't happened for a while." as Harry said that, he knew he overstepped. My face went blank. "Look, Russ, I'm sorry I ... Err... just... You know, joking..." He tried to patch up his mistake of words.

"No, it's okay, honestly, it's fine." I was a bit distorted, but I knew he meant well, just to screw with me.

I remember when we were kids, well, he was a kid, and I was around, 608, I morphed into the size of an 8 year old, just so Harry wouldn't freak out, He didn't know about magic then. I persuaded the Dursley's to let me see him, regularly, so i could serve as some form of protection. So, Harry was about eight at the time, and I visited him, six days after his birthday. I brought him a magic kit - I thought it was funny. We were sitting out the back of the Dursely's socially declined house, and Harry looked at me and said "Do you ever look at the stars and think that there's something more, bigger out there?"

Knowing exactly what he was talking about, I smiled at him and said "Yeah, I imagine all day about what sort of different things could be out there."

I remembered that smile, for the rest of my life, I have remembered it. It was the same look that he was giving me now.

"So mate, how have you been?" I broke the ice.

"Yeah, alright... Just been trying to stay sane, you know?" He replied.

"You know, you don't have to stay there anymore, you can stay here."

"I think I might take you up on that." He smiled.

"Hey you want a drink?"

"Yeah, if it's going 'round?"

I got up and went to the fridge, I reached in and grabbed a can of beer. "You right with this?" I held up the beer can. "... Wait, you're not old enough" I laughed.

"Pretty sure you should have stopped boozing 300 years ago." He jokingly threw back at me.

"No, Pretty sure I should have died 300 years ago."

We both laughed. I threw harry a can of butter beer, and in my own, a can of larger. Just as we both opened our cans simultaneously, my phone rang.

I was surprised to hear his voice, He wouldn't usually use the phone, the old man, nevertheless, the ministry couldn't track me down via the phone.

"Russell my dear boy..." The old man said.

"Yes sir?" Harry gave me a funny look.

"The ministry is after you. They don't know where you live, but they know where the others are. You'd best keep them close..." He rambled on for a little bit more. I knew who he was talking about though, even if he didn't. After a few more minutes of conversation between Dumbledoor and myself, I parted with him, and hung up the phone.

Harry looked at me inquisitively, "Dumbledoor? what's he doing calling your phone?"

"He says the ministry can't transmit searching signals into muggle radio waves... And that you, Hermione and that fat ranga' kid, what his name?..." Harry and I often joked about him, no body like him, he was just the tag along.

"Ha! Ron?"

"Yes, that's right, Weasley, there's a possiblity that you're all being hunter too, and I don't like the sound of that. However, Ron's not in too much shit, he's dad's in the ministry, better if we don't bother them, they could be being watched, wouldn't surprise me."

"True" Harry agreed.

I had previously been declared 'Ministeriour' of magic, which is the degree of 'secret service' of the wizarding world if you like. However, since the fall of the ministry and the rise of Voldemort, everything's turned to what could be resembled as the fecal matter of a cow; in reality, they're after me, because they think I murdered the previous minister of two decades past - it was Voldemort, not me. So, either I hand myself in, and be trailed, perhaps, no, most likely condemned to death, or be hunted down, and destroyed instantly. I decided to become a fugitive, stop my teaching of common wizardry science at Hogwarts, and hide away in an invisible town house that I created myself from scratch - I was proud of that, it's not easy building a two story old house in between two other town houses, without the neighbors noticing a creepy 18 year old looking male who only has visits from a 17 year old boy and a really old man. Nevertheless, the reason why I chose to fugitive, is because I'd rather have people not know about my immortality. However, that's sort of a paradox in saying that as there is one way to kill me, forever, not a piece of my soul is left on this earth. I was born this way, one in every sixteen billion years, a person is born with both wizard powers and that of a curse called 'metamorphism'. Original, I know, but I can change shape into any age, and live forever, I can fly and use control people with my mind, all the basic cliché moves that your classic superhero has and more. Some people would claim me the most powerful wizard of all, I guess I am.

There is only one way to kill a metamorphosis, and that is to remove his heart by hand. No spell nor drug can kill me, no stab wound or gunshot nothing. It just hurts, a hell of a lot. Just digging your hands into his or hers chest and ripping out their beating heart. That reminds me, only Harry and Dumbledoor know about my 'super powers'; I'm still yet to tell Hermione.

"So..." said Harry.

"So?"

"What do we do know?"

"Well my good man, I'm going to get Hermione, tell her parents that she is staying with the Weasley's and she can come stay with us."

"Fair enough. How do we get to her house?"

I paused... "Like this"

I grabbed Harry's arm and we transported to the outside of Hermiones' house. Harry vomited. "Ha, still not used to it?"

"How do you do it?"

I laughed.

I looked at the driveway, only her mothers' car was parked there. Good, I liked her mum, but not her dad, he scares me, last time I went over there for dinner, her dad stared at me the whole time; but her mum made me cookies, so it's all good. As we approached the door, I felt her presence, she was in her room, sleeping. I knocked on the door, and her mother appeared, smiling,

"Russell! My boy! Russell! Come in, come in. Oh and Harry two!" She screamed out. I sensed that Hermione heard her.

I acknowledged her, "Mrs. Granger, looking wonderful today."

"It is a marvelous day! To what do I owe this pleasure of my two favorite young men?"

It was just then I saw her, it had been months. My baby was running down the stairs towards me. I stopped and stared. I heard Harry in the background mumbling something to Hermione's mother, but I couldn't make it out, all I could make out was the massive rush of emotions that was running through my body. Finally, for the first time in months, I made physical contact with Hermione Granger. She grasped me in her arms, and I could feel her heart pulsating rapidly.

The first few words she said, I couldn't interpret as she was smothered into my jumper, finally, I managed to interpret "Russ! What are you doing here?" between all the joyful tears.

"Dumbledoor sent us to come and get you, we're going to the Weasley's, before school starts, how soon can you pack?"

She was speechless. She looked at her mother for the sign of approval. Mrs. Granger nodded.

"Oh won't you boys stay for dinner?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"That would be lovely ma'am, but we really have to be back by nightfall, the wizard streets are dangerous at night and I don't want to put Hermione in that situation." I responded.

"But of course, I trust her with you, you take good care of her, both of you." She looked at both Harry and I. "I just made some cookies at least stay for some tea and cookies."

"You had me at cookies. I said. Harry just drooled. I looked at Hermione, she looked beautiful, pure golden beauty. "Need some help packing?" I asked.

"Yes please." She replied. As I went up stairs to help her, Harry delved into the cookies.

"Save some for me..." I shouted out. "Lost cause" I looked at Hermione, we laughed, together. For the first time in months, we were together.

We entered her room, and she closed the door. "Baby!" She clenched her arms around my neck and pushed her body close to mine. I was a little embarrassed that she did. She smiled at me, and gazed into my eyes, before she kissed me passionately.

"What if your dad walks in?" I asked, I was really quite frightened of that man.

She stopped kissing me, and said, "He's not home." then returned to doing so. We stood there for a good ten minutes just holding each other and kissing each other; I kissed her neck a few times, she likes it when i do that. Until we heard a knock at the door, frightened that it was her dad, I paused time with her.

"Russ, why did you do that?" She looked at me, gazed into my eyes and said "I was going to wait until we got back to your house, but this works too."

I laughed. "I did it for another reason, but I'm cool with that."

"Oh, yes, packing." She sighed. "Maybe we can wait for later then?"

My blood was rushing from my head to my, you know, that place. I had to clear my throat, "I guess".

She whispered in my ear "It could be better if we wait?" She then bit my ear.

We quickly gathered up some things into her suitcase, to make it look like ten minutes worth of packing, then I unfroze time, and we resumed packing her bags. Her mother walked into the room, "Cookie break?"

"We're done anyway, so Cookie break and then we should head off" I said

"Sounds good." Hermione smiled. I lived for her smile.

When we arrived home, I told Hermione of the plan that Harry and I had come up with. She was a bit confused at first, but then she came to understand when Harry told her that the ministry wanted to hunt her down to get to me. I told her that I would never let that happened, but it seemed that she was more afraid of me being hunted down, then herself. I had to tell her about my imposition; just, _how_ was the question.

Perhaps, I could tell her like they do in the movies? Perhaps tell her by the means of templating a 'proposal'? I think that, in a mild sense could be considered cruel; and I would never want to make my baby upset.


End file.
